Always
by Storm Princess
Summary: Sometimes, to fully appreciate what you have you have to almost lose it. Oneshot.


**Always **

_A/N: This take place shortly before the end of the second movie. Eric remembers when Ariel was kidnapped, and how he almost lost her._

Fear. It shouldn't have any weight, as it was only an emotion. Nevertheless, Eric was beginning to feel the weight of fear, and the burden of guilt. His mind kept running over one thought in his mind, unable to let it go.

_I almost lost her…_

Just the thought of her wrapped in Morgona's tentacles, completely helpless and a look of pure fear on her face was enough to give Eric chills. How could he have let her search the oceans alone? He was her husband; he was supposed to protect her with his life. He accepted that he had to be the one to search for Melody on the land; but he felt the least he could have done was make sure some one was accompanying her.

A soft knock on the bedroom door startled Eric out of his musings. He knew who it was. If it was Melody, she would've just knocked once and came in; talking a hundred miles a minute whether Eric wanted her to or not. But of course, it would have to be her.

"Hey," his wife said softly, coming to sit on the bed next to him.

"Hey," he replied quietly, wrapping an arm around her shoulder on instinct.

"What's wrong?" She always had the uncanny ability to know when something was bothering him. It was like she knew him, like his code and DNA were inscribed into her as well. No, more then that. It was as if she was part of his heart and soul.

"It's nothing important darling," he reassured her, kissing her on the cheek. She leaned into the offered contact, but gave him a shrewd gaze when he pulled back.

"Eric, how long is it going to take before we learn to be honest with each other? We've been married 14 years now; we should already know that we can tell each other anything. No matter how hard it is. We should know to trust each other, and believe that we can get through anything together." She took his hand, looking him straight in the eye. "Trust me."

Of course. Of all the things she could say she would choose that one. Of course he would trust her. He would follow her to the ends of the land or sea if she asked him to, and he would do it without even a shred of doubt. So why was this so hard now?

He sighed. "When I saw you in that sea witch's tentacles, I was so scared, and I just froze. I shouldn't have just stayed in one place and made myself an easy target; I should've stayed out of reach until I could formulate a plan to get you out of there. But instead, all I ended up doing was getting myself dragged under water where I couldn't help anyone! That shouldn't have been the way it went down. I should have been more prepared. The least I could have done was made sure someone was with you while you searched the sea."

He established eye contact with her and studied her expression. It was one of disbelief, though it was quickly concealed when she replied:

"Eric, you and I both know that situation wasn't your fault. You didn't know about the rays, and there was no way I could have informed you since her tentacle was covering my mouth. I know you did the best you could in the situation, and I don't expect anything more then I know you can give. So why don't you stop avoiding the subject and tell me what's really bothering you?"

Eric lowered his gaze, speaking in a quiet tone. "I almost lost you, Ariel. You were almost killed and there was nothing I could do to prevent it. It just made me realize that I could lose you, anytime. And I love you so much, I'm afraid of being here without you. Because now I know. I could lose you again."

Her grip tightened on his hand, bringing it up to eye level to establish eye contact with her husband. She spoke with quiet yet firm certainty. "No, you won't. You see this? I'm never letting go. I promise you Eric, you won't lose me. And I'll make sure I never lose you."

Eric knew she was right. He pulled his wife into a hug, relishing the love he could feel radiating from her. _But I'm still going to keep close watch on her_, he promised himself. _And I'll enjoy every second I have with her. For better or for worse. _And although no entity can predict the future, he knew he would keep that promise.

She was his wife, always and forever.


End file.
